1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to insect swatters. More particularly, the instant invention relates to insect swatters which are effective against insects in corners and other difficult to reach places.
2. Prior Art and Technical Considerations
Fly swatters or more specifically insect swatters, generally have a relatively wide flail portion which is used to hit and kill the insect, which flail portion is secured by an elongated strut to a handle. Generally, the flail portion is planar and flexes out of the plane in a direction generally perpendicular to the extent of the handle. In order to substantially increase the chances that one will hit the fly or other insect, the flail portion is relatively wide. Since the flail portion is relatively wide and flexes about a line perpendicular to the strut and handle, it is frequently difficult to swat flies which have landed in corners such as the corner between a splash block in the sink or the corner between the counter top and splash block or sink and splash block. Whenever a fly or insect is in the area defined by a juncture between a vertical surface and horizontal surface the fly or insect is difficult to swat. Some insects such as roaches appear to be aware of this and travel under the protection of such junctures. The only convenient way to kill these insects is to use a spray, which of course, is not a good idea in kitchens since the spray may contaminate food and which many people do not think is a good idea in general.
In view of these considerations, there is a need for a fly swatter or insect swatter which is capable of killing flies or insects which have landed in or are crawling in corners.